


Try and Make Me

by DreamOfStarsAndRoses



Category: One Piece
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Friendship, Pirate King Monkey D. Luffy, Romance, child birth, discussions of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfStarsAndRoses/pseuds/DreamOfStarsAndRoses
Summary: Nico Robin thinks there's still missing in her life. She comes to Roronoa Zoro for some help. Getting what she wanted across might be a challenge considering his constant refusal of settling down and miserable past with women but she's up for the challenge.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Nami, Nico Robin/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1

Her nails clipped together nervously. There was a small furrow in her brows as she looked down at her fingers. 

Nico Robin was never this nervous. She was thirty-four. It would be a few years from now before she's half a century and she's wishing— no, begging that her biological clock was lenient and permit her still to have healthy, beautiful children.

Which brings us to the reason she's apprehensive. She used to have no desire to be a mother. She loved children however and would not tire of playing with them. She knew she could not want for nothing. Especially with the Straw Hats and her newfound knowledge of the void century three years ago. But how could she not if there was a little black-haired scamp running around the thousand sunny with a smile like their captain?

Oh, she wasn't in love with Luffy. Not at all. There was just some wishful thinking in her part. She wanted what Luffy had with his navigator. That precious bundle of joy you would have unconditional love for.

Of course, they weren't disbanded. They were close-knit as ever. The Pirate King had to defend his title, afterall. Unlike Roger who had been chased by time, their captain had all the time in the world to sail the seas and make trips to place they visited.

Robin was pulled from her reverie when the door of the library opened and the green-haired swordsman entered. He no longer kept his green hair short and tied his shoulder-length hair in a purple ribbon. Three swords were still attached on his waist and a dirty green haramaki slung around his waist.

He was certainly in the prime of his youth.

"You asked for me?" Zoro asked, tone impatient as if he had some place he wanted to go.

Robin bit her tongue. For a moment, she was loss for words. She was going to be rejected. She knew she was.

"Zoro, are you attached?" Not the most articulate sentence that came out of her but she hoped she got it across.

Apparently, no matter how strong he got, he was still somewhat an idiot.

"What?" He asked dumbly. "Attached to what, woman?"

Robin pinched the bridge of her nose, suddenly feeling lightheaded. "I was hoping you'd help me." She put down the book on her lap and sighed. "As you are aware, I'm not as young I used to and now that our adventures have come into an impasse, I was hoping to," she looked at Zoro who nodded her to continue. "have children— no, just a child would be fine."

"I'm wondering how I fit into this picture." He said. "Do you need help in finding a dad? Because, Franky would give actual, helpful advices than me, Robin. You usually go to him for support."

She twisted her fingers. Robin didn't know how to respond. "I did. I was advised to go to you." She faced him and he was staring at her with an arched brow. She still haven't gotten over the fact that he grew a few inches taller and stood the same height as she. "Okay, maybe you have some idea. Please, Zoro?"

He didn't look like he liked the idea. The younger man frowned at her. "Why a kid anyway? They're noisy and annoying as hell. You've seen how Raoul fucks up the place."

She laughed, amused. "He's a very sweet child."

"Sweet, my ass." He muttered. Robin smiled at him. Zoro huffed and said reluctantly, "fine. I'll help you. Should I call involve Nami in this?"

"I don't want to worry her." Robin soothed. 

He kept looking at her strangely. When he moved to embrace her, she stiffened. His nose was buried in her hair. She felt his warm breath on her scalp. Maybe he felt her loneliness. Tears gathered in her lashes. 

"You're not fucking alone, Robin."

She calmly replied, "I know."

"It's not like we don't know each other."

She smiled. "You're so distant sometimes, you know. I don't know what is going in your head often."

He grunted and parted from her. "Don't you think you should find someone who'll be permanent and responsible enough to care for your brats?"

"The only permanent people in my life are you and the rest of my nakama. I doubt it, Zoro."

"So the kid will grow up with no father?"

She wanted to ask him. She really did. But she couldn't find in herself to ask him. "I-i..."

He laughed, surprising her. "'Fuck dads, y'know. We all have daddy issues here and there."

She put her hand on her hip. "I'm not sure if you're being sarcastic, swordsman-san."

"As long as you have your kid, Robin." He shrugged. "He'll probably be the most well-behaved and smartest brat in the whole of New World."

She smiled serenely. "Now, you're exaggerating." She put her book in the shelves. "If I'm lucky I'll fall in love and settle down."

"You'll leave Sunny?"

"Perhaps." She said enigmatically. "I'm not decided yet."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "You'll be a great mother, Robin."

Her expression beamed at him. "Thank you, Zoro."

* * *

"Luffy, get your ass back here!" Their navigator demanded. It was funny to see the Pirate King, seen as one of the strongest man in the world, pout at his lover. Raoul was astride on his broad shoulders, laughing heartily at his parents' interaction. They've just docked in Dressrosa and the men of their ship were already clamoring to explore. Sanji was jumping in excitement, muttering about beautiful women and their exotic dresses. Zoro was still on the ship with Chopper who was pulling insistently at his hand.

Jinbe exclaimed beside her, "it's been a while since I've been in Dressrosa."

"Oh, you've been here, Jinbe-san?" Their helmsman nodded. 

"Just docked to load supplies." He chuckled. 

"RAOUL!" Nami called. "You will put on this sunscreen or no exploring with daddy at all, you get me, young man?" The boy harrumphed, frowning at the feeling of the sticky lotion on his skin. Robin laughed.

"2 years old and he's as stubborn as Luffy." Zoro said, coming up to stand beside her.

"My Nami-swan glows with her motherly instincts!" Wiggled Sanji with hearts in his eyes.

"Ero-cook, get the fuck out of my way!" Growled Zoro.

"Yea, right, mosshead. Look at that shitty hair you're trying to grow." 

A vein popped in Zoro's head. "Get real, blond cyclops! I'll mow that damn dart you call brows!"

Usopp adjusted his goggles and snorted. "To think one of them is a prince and the strongest swords—" Sanji accidentally threw his kick to their sniper when the swordsman dodged. Chopper rushed in his aid and threw a series of angry scolding to their cook who was pretty occupied trying to skin the green-haired man.

"You're all SUPER lively, guys!" Franky cheered, having finished his tasks on the ship.

"I—Usopp, brave warrior of the se— DAMN IT, SANJI! SAY SORRY!" 

"LIE DOWN, I'M TRYING TO BLOCK THE BLEEDING, USOPP!" Chopper cried. 

Nami went over their group, looking like she was having a headache. "I can't have Dressrosan royalty see me like I've aged 20 years. These idiots are an eyesore!"

Robin giggled. "Don't worry, Nami. You look lovely."

"WHERE IS THAT CURSED BRAT?" Yamato appeared out nowhere, a thunderous aura around him. 

"Good morning, Yamato-san." Robin greeted. Three heads whipped to their distraught nakama whose face was caked with childish drawings. Nami palmed her face.

"It's my son, isnt it?" She asked drolly. She then continued to mutter, "of course, he is. He's the only damn brat."

* * *

Robin was busy browsing the shelves in the bookshop when Zoro came up behind her. 

"Can I carry your books?" He asked, pointing to the books she was carrying. She nodded distractedly. In return, he handed her a cone of ice cream. Robin thanked him.

"I thought you were with Luffy, swordsman-san." She commented, roving her eyes over another shelf. 

"Yea, I got lost and I saw you through the window." He grunted. "I bought ice cream altbough food isn't allowed here."

She looked at him thoughtfully. He smirked. "Shop owner recognized me." Oh. She remembered that. His unwavering determination to defeat Pica and slow down Doflamingo's birdcage awed the citizens. Their leniency and softness to her nakama was touching.

"The ice cream's great, Zoro." She smiled. "I think that's enough books for today. I'll go pay and then we'll find the group together."

He followed her into the cashier. "Parenthood books?" He read. He glanced at her and saw a pink tinge appearing in her cheeks. Well, that's rare. 

"Don't tease me, swordsman-san."

"Meh. I was just about to say that our captain needs these much more than you."

Robin licked the sides of the cone as ice cream dripped. "He's a great dad."

"He's a lucky son of a bitch is what he is." He said. She heard the subtle fondness in his tone.

She tilted her head. "Do you not plan on taking a partner?"

Zoro shrugged nonchalantly, heaving the books she bought off the corner and tucking them in his armpit. "No."

His clipped answer made her amused. "Not even with a particular lady in Wano?"

He almost tripped. "No."

"I see." She said contemplatively. 

"I'd rather not see brats inherit my hair."

"— and your sense of direction, or lack thereof." She added.

"Very funny, woman." She smiled. Zoro felt a smile curling in his lips. This was nice. They weren't the most talkative in the crew, nor the most lively but they were them and it felt comforting. "I don't think our sense of aesthetic matches. My brats are going to be ugly. That's why I'm not having any."

She snorted at his decisiveness. She couldn't believe she had planned to ask him. Zoro. To give her kids. And now that she's heard enough of his opinion, Robin was afraid of even initiating a relationship with him. Not that he's even interested— she's older than him and there were younger, prettier women who fluttered over him.

Her chest felt heavy. 

"You poor man."

"I'm seeing Luffy's kid grow up and I've lost enough sleep to that little fucker." Robin hummed. Zoro continued, "one Luffy was enough and now we got two."

"We'll definitely see more Luffies in the future."

Zoro looked horrified at the prospect. "I'd rather look forward to yours." 

She hid a smile behind the ice cream cone. "Not going to be an easy feat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yea this chapter is a fixer-upper. I'm totally not satisfied. Ngh~ oh well, lunga vita, Zorobin! My writing style will change in the next chapter so that'll be a good thing.
> 
> Edit: Will delete this after 2 weeks. I don't have time to write :( but i just want to share this so, hehe hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Her decisions had always been resolute. Rarely did her thoughts became from fleeting to concrete. Growing up by herself did little to make her any more reckless. That's why she envied her nakama for caring so little of the repercussions and going with the flow of time. She joined the crew to escape the marines and the other recesses of the Baroque who'd be on the hunt for her. Everything she did when she joined the Straw hats could be described as uncharacteristic and foolish which was everything Nico Robin was not. She fell in love with adventure. She still _was_.

Her resolve in having children was due to a spur of the moment. It had struck her that it made her stand up out of nowhere, startling both Chopper and Raoul, who asked his aunt Robin what the matter was. She was so lost in thought watching the child that she replaced his curly raven hair with green and brown eyes with blue, features morphing into a younger version of their swordsman. She blushed so much that she excused herself and stayed inside the library for the rest of the day. She couldn't help it if she imagined the child calling her 'Mama!'.

She never even thought of the swordsman as a romantic prospect and now she just pictured mothering a carbon copy of him. Her face burned. Okay, maybe there were moments she found him attractive but the attraction never bordered on something more. Their interactions were fascinating enough, if anything it carried a little weight. Still...

And now, a month later, she still couldn't move on from it. Asking Zoro directly was the best solution. She did. Only that it went wrong and he thought she wanted help from him to find someone who could father her child.

She was too embarrassed to even correct him. 

"What about him?" He leaned into her side, pointing at a man who he thought would most suit her. Robin frowned heavily at him, smelling the sake in his breath at their proximity. She rested her chin on her palm.

"He looks pompous." Zoro snorted, dark eyes twinkling at her blatant refusal to even acknowledge a glance to the stranger. 

"Your baby daddy won't fall from the sky, Robin." He whistled. Robin looked at him, a frown in her lips before she made an adorable sound in the back of her throat. He stretched. "Man, I miss fighting so much."

"I didn't say I wanted one." She muttered. How could she even ask him _that?_ He was thick, dense, and, probably asexual. Robin's eyes widened at the last word, choking on her lemon tea. Could he be? He COULD! Massaging her temple, she sighed in what sounded like defeat. How could he not if he had been immune to the charms of even Komurasaki? 

Perhaps she was being far too ahead of herself. She wanted children from him. Not attraction. They had trust and mutual liking. It was probably enough to raise a child. But Zoro didn't want any so that was out of the question.

"Zoro." She called softly. He blinked rapidly, trying to dismiss the sleep in his eyes. It was still broad daylight. "Are you asexual?"

Zoro seemed to process her words before he guffawed. His laugh amused her to no end and learning she was serious, he sobered and crossed his arms, muscles in his arms flexing slightly along the movement. "I don't know." He simply said. 

"Oh." She said. "Have you slept with women?"

He didn't give any reaction whatsoever. Aside, of course, from the pink in his cheeks. It still was no indication. "Why the heck are you suddenly asking me that?"

Robin smiled. "Humor me, swordsman-san."

He rolled his eyes. "It's none of your business, Robin." 

She wasn't thrown off but she wasn't nosey. "Okay."

"Fine." He gritted his teeth a her sudden calmness. "I've had," he flinched. "women."

She sipped her tea. Oh, so he _wasn't_. "I'm sure they were very interesting _conquests."_

"I assure you. I did not see them that way." He ruffled his green hair. "It's _complicated_."

She merely stared at him before she looked at the fountain near them. Robin finished her cold tea quietly.

 _"What?"_ He whipped, voice sharp. 

"I said nothing."

"Exactly. Seconds ago you were asking and now you're brooding." His voice was irritated. "I opened up."

She laughed. "Do you expect me to open up, too?"

"Isn't that how it usually works?"

She brushed her bangs off her face. "Fair enough." She took her time pouring tea. Zoro waited patiently. "You could say my sexual past was not as consensual as yours, swordsman-san."

He stiffened as though suddenly realizing something. He bowed his head, "I'm sorry."

She smiled softly. "I'm not mad."

"I'm an insensitive asshole."

"Zoro, that was when I didn't have my nakama and I was alone." She said firmly. "While I survived by myself, I was still vulnerable and naive. Besides, it was a long time ago. I've healed, figuratively speaking." Zoro looked away. "I'm happy I met you and the others."

* * *

Robin walked with the green-haired swordsman when they heard the familiar voice of their captain and navigator nearby. They had just gone from Primula where there was a lively throng of couples strolling around the streets. They saw Luffy laughing heartily at his statue, impressed and smug about having seen his statue. Usopp was looking quite smug, as well, although the carved expression of his statue was left to be desired.

"I look awesome!" The pirate king exclaimed, adjusting his moustache and hat as his disguise. The rest of them had exchanged into suits and dresses earlier upon arriving in Acacia. The raven-haired child was gazing at the statue in awe as though seeing this statue seemed to leave a more impactful impression of his father than him being the actual pirate king.

Robin giggled. "Lovely statues." She commented, walking forward the group.

"Isn't it?" Nami said proudly. "Everyone, after lunch, we should head to the palace right away!"

"No way! I'm heading right to the colosseum after lunch."

Zoro snickered beside her. "Don't leave without me, captain."

"Colosseum! Colosseum!" Raoul chanted.

"Are we really going to make them wait?" Nami sighed, heaving the squirming the dark-haired child on her hip. " _Raoul, please hold still._ Where is Sanji and Franky?" She looked around.

Usopp looked around. "Yamato's missing too."

Jinbe interjected, "I think they're already in the colosseum." He followed this with a chuckle.

Zoro grinned, "those bastards!"

Sighing, the rest of the disguised Straw Hats resigned themselves to a chaotic afternoon.

* * *


End file.
